Dubhan McGuire (Jaguar)
Dubhan McGuire is an Irishman who was murdered by a ritualistic cult and returned to life as a Reaper. History Childhood The Greatest Sacrifices A few years into his marriage, Dubhan noticed a strange man appearing wherever he went. After several weeks, Dubhan went to the police, who were unable to find out information on the man, who managed to evade capture on several occasions. Dubhan and Bridgett ended up moving to another town, and believed they'd escaped him. After a couple of weeks without seeing the man, Dubhan finally saw him again. He attempted to run from his stalker, who chased after him. Dubhan managed to get home, and lock the doors, hiding with Bridgett in the bedroom. Before the police could arrive, the man broke into the house, with two other men, who knocked the married couple unconscious and took them. When Dubhan woke up, he was in a dark room, surrounded by men in robes. The leader, Callaghan, revealed their intention to sacrifice Dubhan and Bridgett to summon an angel to Earth. Dubhan begged them to spare Bridgett, and in retaliation they slit her throat before him. He tried to attack Callaghan, who pulled a knife on him and slit his throat too. Return from Damnation Dubhan doesn't remember how, but he found himself crawling from his grave several months later. He burst through the earth, filled with an intense anger that drove him to rampage through the city in search of his killers. Their faces were seared into his memory, and he spent weeks searching for them. He found one, and tortured the location of the others out of him. In that moment, he had an urge which he gave into, and he instinctively pulled the man's soul from his body and absorbed it. It felt like he'd eaten the greatest meal of his life, like he'd become more powerful. It was at this point that Dubhan realised something supernatural was going on, and the fact that he came back from the dead finally sunk in. He chose not to ask questions, given he knew nobody who could answer them, and instead went after the other cult members, and tore their souls out and devoured them. The only member nobody knew where to find was Callaghan, who appeared to have dropped off the face of the Earth. While investigating a lead, Dubhan came across a strange man, who told Dubhan that he doesn't know where Callaghan is, but knows where he will be: Nemshire, England. Nemshire Powers & Abilities Soul Summoning: Dubhan can summon the souls of the dead as spirits in order to talk to them. Astral Projection: Dubhan can manifest his soul in other places. It's a sort of extension of his soul summoning ability. Spirit Interaction: He can see spirits, and talk to them, and depending on the strength of the spirit physically touch them. Death Visions: If he concentrates enough, Dubhan can induce visions of the deaths of people he knows. He finds the experience emotionally troubling and rarely uses it. Trivia * He suffers from Bipolar Disorder. Category:Males Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:Jaguar Universe Category:Astral Projection Category:Precognition Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Single Characters